


do not separate them

by aiyubon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, garden scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyubon/pseuds/aiyubon
Summary: “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost, Sandalphon.”Before Lucifer could speak again, he was struck with brief surprise as the weight of his body came hurling down. In his view, before Sandalphon, came the leaves that were adrift in accord with an abrupt gust of wind.





	do not separate them

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of an extension/rewrite of the garden scene in 000

The faint smell of coffee beans permeated through the air, a deep aroma to keep the Supreme Primarch alert. Gently, he brought a finger up to rub the tip of his nose, inhaling the sweet essence. At first, it was odd. The strong scent was lingering around, and admittedly, reminded him of someone familiar. Awfully familiar.

It was no ordinary fresh-ground coffee. The powerful fragrance beckoned to him, from the center of the garden, and called for the Sandalphon’s presence as it reached to every corner of the courtyard. He felt himself pulled towards the interior, lured by the attracting smell.

But, where was he exactly? It couldn’t have been his place of stay within Lucifer’s core, unless…

“It really is… the garden,” Sandalphon muttered, quietly gazing around in awe.

The coffee trees were lined up in order, perfectly ripe and growing. The walkway was as elegant as ever with tables neatly aligned, and archways scaling down the road served as a grand opening. Finally, the aura that had surrounded this beauty of nature felt like a glowing light emanating from within the purest being, much like an archangel’s.

But, the one fact remained. The coffee trees could not have been nurtured in such a manner of freshness. Undeniably, someone had been here tending to them.

Sandalphon’s legs picked up in agile manner, his body rapidly darting across the marble-laid road. He kept up his movement, running on carrying the hope that his savior was the root of this phenomenon. His breath of air steadied itself, and upon seeing the final few pieces of furniture lying in sight, his eyes immediately snapped wide open.

Radiant white wings settled behind the emerging figure’s back. A coffee cup slowly came up, meeting with the gentle touch of lips. The smell was back, time and time again that Sandalphon often reminisced. Too much, he’d recall.

Precipitously, the silhouette turned to meet Sandalphon. A surprised glance emerged with the figure’s mouth laying agape. Then, a moment of blinking and a calm smile was returned.

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost, Sandalphon.”

Before Lucifer could speak again, he was struck with brief surprise as the weight of his body came hurling down. In his view, before Sandalphon, came the leaves that were adrift in accord with an abrupt gust of wind. The breeze carried petals and the sweet aroma of coffee that had been brewing for some time.

The quick movements were rather uncalled for. It was soon followed by a cry of glee, a shout so loud that Lucifer had never witnessed from Sandalphon. The Supreme Primarch’s advance forward was expeditious, fast to pin down the former in a deep hug.

Propped up by bushes and the soft grass, the two archangels remained in each other’s gentle embrace. Lucifer shifted over slightly, staring back up at the angel atop him. Sandalphon’s eyes flickered, his hands tightly gripping onto Lucifer’s torso. Lucifer’s mouth stayed wide open, on the verge of speaking, but the Supreme Primarch was the first to say a piece.

“I have dreamed of this very day…!” Sandalphon whispered aloud, his breath hitching at every moment. His fingers were tense, gentle and loving to wrap around the former Supreme Primarch. “You have no idea at all… no idea at—”

“I do know.”

An audible squeak sounded out from Sandalphon’s throat. His eyes were nearly closed, cheeks guttered with tears. Drops fell off from his face onto Lucifer’s, the liquid slowly rolling off into the grass.

Lucifer’s expression remained baffled, astonished over Sandalphon’s sudden embrace. Yet, not too long after was a brief sigh emitted, and Lucifer arose with a delighted expression. His arms departed the same loving gesture, tenderly holding onto Sandalphon.

“You’ve been through so much,” Lucifer softly whispered. A pause, and he closed his eyes. “I’ve been watching… every moment from your time in the cradle till here.”

“You… have?”

The former one nodded. “I have.”

A fleeting silence took over the room. The area was bathed in bright sunlight as the coffee tree leaves continued swaying. It was quite peaceful, and the feeling of serenity had quelled the Supreme Primarch’s worries. To be here, just with  _him_ , was all he needed. Everything else was deemed insignificant.

Thinking again, the garden had always been a place of peace. The tranquility could be felt deep down right from the heart, and this sort of atmosphere given off was enough to be at complete ease. It wasn’t too strange that Sandalphon had already felt welcomed upon entering the garden.

Laughing emitted from Lucifer, earning a quick glance from Sandalphon. The Supreme Primarch grew flustered, abashed over their somewhat awkward positioning.

“Mmm… well, Sandalphon…”

“O-Oh…” he answered abruptly. “My apologies… I should get off of you now.”

The Supreme Primarch quickly rose to his feet, lowering down for a moment to brush off bits of greenery from his legs. Then, he extended a hand forward, to which Lucifer happily accepted as he grasped on, slowly moving to stand up. Lucifer let out a small chuckle, prompting an intrigued look from his other half.

“Sandalphon.”

“Y-Yes?” the Supreme Primarch replied, slightly straightening himself up.

“Would you like some coffee? It’s been a long time since I could serve you one.”

Sandalphon’s face visibly softened, his expression pleased as he was thrilled by the offer. He dipped his head slightly, placing his hands behind his back as he gazed back patiently.

“Coffee…” Sandalphon muttered. He began laughing, euphoric over the thought. “Of course! I’d be glad to have some.”

Lucifer smiled, nodding once more.

A warming pot sat in the center of the table, the object then gently lifted up as steam escaped from the lid. Cups and plates were accordingly arranged, and the nostalgic sound of liquid pouring in was music to the Supreme Primarch’s ears. After adjusting himself and settling down into the chair, Sandalphon took a tiny glance up.

Lucifer beamed back, passing a cup of coffee back. The aromatic smell was pleasing, and the scent began roaming around the entirety of the garden. Suddenly, Sandalphon pulled back in surprise as he stared down at the contents of the cup. The brown, muddy-looking water. It was coffee alright, and it was striking with its strong fragrance.

But, it was just like that day. When he was but a simple angel at the time and his lord called him out for a drink, Sandalphon had willingly obliged. At first, coffee seemed like a pleasant thing to indulge in, but it was that same day that he’d learn a lesson. A grave error on his part, surely.

“Why are you laughing, Sandalphon?”

Sandalphon continued chuckling, smiling back as small tears of joy were evident.

“It’s nothing… it really is nothing.”

“Really?” Lucifer asked curiously. “If you say so...”

“No…” Sandalphon spoke aloud, laughing aloud again. “I... just remembered a funny thought.”

Lucifer passed an intrigued glance, tilting his head as he observed Sandalphon’s expression. Then, he let out a breath of relief, taking another sip as time in the garden went on. Occasionally, Sandalphon threw a glance with each bit of a drink but continued avoiding slight eye contact.

Beneath the table, his fingers began trembling. He had never been remotely troubled upon his entrance here. Was it out of excitement… or fear? He didn’t know, and he wouldn’t want to know the truth of it. He was glad to have encountered his guiding light once more. If Lucifer, or rather the person in front of him, truly was alive…

He remembered, every fabric of memory he had left, from every crevice of his mind that his leader had fallen that very day. In his arms, and finally put to rest. His leader’s last words were the final departure given to the newly formed Supreme Primarch. Perhaps, perhaps truly that Sandalphon was going delusional—the garden and Lucifer.

_That’s right… I’m dead, aren’t I?_

The thoughts curled into Sandalphon’s mind, parting a deep chill in their wake. Perhaps some figment of his imagination was toying with him, or perhaps… not.

Immediately, the cup collapsed from the Supreme Primarch’s finger and a terrified look from Lucifer arose. The coffee did not spill out, and neither did the cup break, but a moment of silence had beckoned the sudden tension in the air. Panic ensued upon the spot, immediately grabbing Lucifer’s full attention.

Lucifer remained still in his chair, eyeing down at the anxious primarch. His gaze settled, narrowing a bit as he returned a smile, beaming back calmly to quell the Supreme Primarch’s worries.

“This is the first and last stop for every soul… a place where those burdened with sentience may rest.” Lucifer paused, keeping track that Sandalphon’s gaze remained fixated upon his. “Right now, it would seem your soul has gotten lost, and come here independent of your body.”

The Supreme Primarch began slowly blinking. His hands shuffled gradually, shifting around as his fingers rubbed against another in tension. His thumbs came together, then stopped.

“Does... that mean I’m dead?” Sandalphon responded, retaining a neutral expression.

“I don’t believe so. But I do not know enough about this place to say for certain. Even in the place in which we now find ourselves in may simply be an illusion spun from my own memories… or yours.”

A short quietude passed, and Sandalphon began shaking his head. Lucifer furrowed a brow, his fingers resting still on the cup handle. Sandalphon clenched his fists, fighting back the urge to release even the smallest of tears. His eyes quivered, and his body was shivering from the emotions he was mustering up. His hands balled up, shaking agitatedly as he contained every single feeling aching to let loose.

He was a fool all this time. How could he spare even a second to doubt? The guiding light was in front of him, and it was a light like no other.

“This is no illusion,” Sandalphon remarked.

“How do you know?” Lucifer inquired.

“I can tell. My mind feels clearer… and I know without a doubt you are Lucifer.”

“Do you?”

The Supreme Primarch nodded. All along, from the very bottom of his soul, he had known. From the moment he laid eyes on those luminous white wings, it really was his guiding light to show the way.

“Then you must be Sandalphon,” Lucifer resumed. “Of course, as I had assumed. Did my message reach you?”

“Yes. Lucilius’s legacy, his research to bring about the end of the world, has been destroyed. I believe the four primarchs are in the process of ceding their roles to nature.”

“I see. I knew I could put my faith in you,” Lucifer replied. “Thank you… and forgive me for placing such a heavy burden on your shoulders.”

Sandalphon can do little more than breathe slowly. His senses were slowly tugging at him, suppressing every moment in time. Thoughts ran amok, pulling every corner, every little bit of the present, and provoked the Supreme Primarch’s tears to fall.

“Sandal—”

“I’m the one who should apologize… I should apologize to you,” Sandalphon stated, turning his head away in shame. When his breath hitched again, it was more audible, prompting Lucifer’s close attention. “For the rebellion, and the cataclysms. I sowed those seeds myself.”

“San—”

“And still I blamed you, and saw only my own pain. I set the stage for the tragedy that unfolded in Canaan. I must confess… mere words could never encompass my regret...”

“Sandalphon...”

The Supreme Primarch’s eyes started flickering, slow in manner as imminent tears were urging to come out. The way he felt—outlined by sheer guilt. He was a watery mess of teardrops, a stark contrast to the confident and uplifting personality he was holding onto at first. It was veritably a disgrace of the title he was bestowed with, and such an embarrassment in front of the former, to boot, that made him increasingly restless. Sandalphon held nothing but contempt for the manner of his actions.

“You have no need to apologize to me, Sandalphon. I was the one who overlooked your feelings of inferiori—”

“No,” Sandalphon interjected, wiping away at his face with his sleeve. “No… I have to acknowledge my sins for what they are. I must, if I am to atone in any meaningful way.”

An intent stare directed towards Sandalphon’s stern expression. His determined gaze of conviction carried the fortitude to press on. Acknowledging his wish, Lucifer exchanged a pleased look.

“Very well. But for my sake, you must remember one thing,” Lucifer added on. “Even should the world deny you forgiveness, even should people throughout time look upon you with hatred, you _are_ and _always_ shall be my solace.”

_Always… his solace?_

“Always…” Sandalphon repeated slowly, gazing back in wonder. “I…”

His fingers were fidgeting once more, moving about frantically. The feeling struck, so sudden that the Supreme Primarch was rather apprehensive, and he proceeded to lower his head. A small breath loosened, alleviating Sandalphon’s concerns. Then, he began beaming heavily, looking back up with a bright smile.

“Thank you. I will carry those words close to my heart.”

Lucifer chuckled. “I’m depending on you, Supreme Primarch.”

Sandalphon let out a deep laugh. “Understood! And you will always be my guiding light…!”

Lucifer traded another chuckle, lowering his eyes as he inspected the primal in front of him. Looking down, the cup that had been slammed down earlier had caught his eye. He hadn’t noticed that Sandalphon had finished his drink so soon… or so remembering that he even sipped it during their conversation.

To say, it was a total surprise. His other half had enjoyed coffee more so than he had originally thought. But, their first encounter with it had already proven Sandalphon’s liking to the taste. Still, Lucifer was shocked that Sandalphon could enjoy it to an extent… even more than he himself had.

“Your cup is running low,” Lucifer finally noted, pointing at his guest’s drink. “Perhaps you’d like another?”

“Ah… um…” The Supreme Primarch was stuttering for a moment, frantically waving his hands. He stood up, taking a step forward and quickly bending over to reach the pot of coffee. “Y-Yes! Errr… but allow me! I think my technique has improved since—”

“Heeeeey! Sandalphon! Open your eyes!”

The red dragon.

“Please! Please wake up, Sandalphon!”

And the girl in blue.

“Sandalphon?” Lucifer slowly spoke.

The pot dropped similarly as the cup had done before. With an astonished look, Sandalphon gazed back up to see a nodding Lucifer. The Supreme Primarch fell surprised, taking a step back upon lowering his arms by his side. Lucifer smile was unfazed, prompting Sandalphon to ponder for a moment.

Those voices… noticeable and distinguished. The echo of a faint, gentle tone was accompanying the sound of these people. Everyone, including the Singularity, were all waiting. The Supreme Primarch had duties to tend to, and dying was not one of them.

“Ah… actually…” Sandalphon brought up. “I think I should be going…”

“I see…” Lucifer acknowledged, beaming brightly. “Very well. Spread your wings and follow your heart. I do believe you know how to return to them.”

“Yes, but…” Sandalphon whispered. “The task you imparted… and the promise you gave to me. To be truthful, I wanted to come join you… but… now I think it’d be best to continue helping my friends in the Sky Realm.”

“Good.” Lucifer let out a chuckle. “I’ll be rooting for you the whole way.”

Soft giggling emerged from the Supreme Primarch, earning a gasp from the primal sitting across him. Lucifer beamed lightly, narrowing his eyes a bit.

“Haha… so that’s why you called me your solace?” Sandalphon asked. “Isn’t it, huh?”

“Pardon?”

“You already knew how I felt, didn’t you?” Sandalphon said, a smile to mark his gratitude.

Lucifer laughed aloud. “So you knew that I knew…”

“And… now I know that I know that you knew what I knew. Haha, what nonsense this is…”

Lucifer’s chuckling continued. “But that really is how I feel.”

“And... the offer of another cup?” Sandalphon pressed on. “Were you not tempting me to stay longer?”

“The heart is a bundle of contradictions,” Lucifer gently responded, curling his lips into another smile.

A minor quietude remained, the pleasant smell of coffee pervading the whole garden. The inevitability of the truth was entrenched. At first, the world was revolving around Lucifer, but now Sandalphon himself.

The crimson ribbon. Sandalphon flinched for a second, looking up at Lucifer’s content expression. It was rather ironic… Sandalphon was a rebel at first aiming to destroy the world, and now claimed the title of the Supreme Primarch to protect its skies. And now, it was as if Lucifer was passing that ribbon down, ceding the role of a guardian upon his solace.

Sandalphon’s eyes lowered. _I… am going to miss you._

“Well, then…” the  Supreme Primarch started.

A small bout of silence. His words paused for a minute.

“Sandalphon…?” Lucifer whispered, tilting his head.

_How I feel… it is beyond words…_

“San… dalphon?” Lucifer repeated.

“I’m going out for a bit…”

Lucifer beamed. “I’ll be waiting.”

Suddenly, the other angel pulled back. He stepped away, turning around instantly to hide his face. He hadn’t thought about these feelings at first, but, remorse was inching through. Without a doubt, it was beginning to manifest.

The Supreme Primarch was not to be a sobbing mess, but on the verge of becoming so. His usual dignified expression contorted with sorrow. A sharp pang of woe ached within his chest, his expression distinct with a pensive sadness. The sudden gloom was consuming him, and tears once more were about to make an entrance.

He had missed  _him_ for so long… too long. But…

“I’m going out for a bit!”

And, the final shout rung out. The distance between the two archangels was anything but uneven, like their feet upon the marble floor had stepped in line perfectly in order. Little partings of leaves extended a gentle view of the sunlight hitting their expressions. The primarchs exchanged smiles, the flow of coffee from the room to uplift their joy.

When Sandalphon made the gesture to turn and smile, he endured the wave of wistfulness that approached. He was on the brink of falling apart, crying out the sorrow he had carried for so long. The Supreme Primarch, ladened with a mixture of conflicting emotions, could not face his savior this way.

So, he made sure to have his smile, fully genuine, embedded within Lucifer’s memories. No matter how much it hurt, no matter the pained guilt that seized him would continue to torture, he’d endeavor it all just for his guiding light.

“I’ll be waiting...” Lucifer murmured, watching his solace make the final turn.

Like the wind, Sandalphon’s legs picked up and ran off towards the exit. Directed past the sprouting greenery, his body swiftly rushed down the path, following his course of fate.

“I’ll be waiting…” Lucifer mumbled again. “You used to say that to me almost everyday… haha... I think now… I might just understand how you felt in that shaded garden, for all those years...”

The Supreme Primarch’s figure was fleeting, gradually disappearing from view. Drawing a deep, shaky breath, Lucifer dropped a calm smile.

“Till next we meet, Sandalphon…”

The gentle breeze continued, brushing past the tree leaves and lush green counts of nature. The scent of coffee followed the entire way, tracing back from the center of the courtyard towards his rushing footsteps. Past the aroma came pictures, sudden images flashing through his mind, of Lucifer’s last smile that bid him farewell.

Beyond the horizon, laid in complete view, was the world of the sky. The sky realm drew near, and Sandalphon’s impending departure was set forth into the future.

When Sandalphon could see Lucifer again, he’d share his experiences with the crew, their encounters here and there, and their journey across horizons. Beyond the history of the incident with Lucilius and the threatened blue skies. This time, of his volition, with nothing to hold back, he’d be able to express his true feelings… of how much he had truly cherished Lucifer.

_The afterlife did not claim you... I will be the one to take you back!_

When Sandalphon could see Lucifer again, they would be sipping away at coffee like the old times, sharing the same sentimental feeling for the drink… and appreciating the connection that was established. Perhaps at a coffee shop, perhaps in the Grandcypher, or…

The shock had him at once. Not again. Sandalphon nearly flinched at the passionate emotions welling up inside. Crying at a time like this?

_I swear on my honor and pride as the Supreme Primarch… I swear…_

At this point, he couldn’t fool anyone. No longer could he hold it in.

_I promise I will come back for you!_

It was the tears again. Flowing endlessly, and feeling like it would never cease. An anguished, barely audible groan sounded from his throat, letting out what remained of his burdens. Finally, he could concede the feeling he was yearning to finally free.

The Supreme Primarch was not sad, but rather somewhat melancholic. As _his_ solace, and for _his_ guiding light, he would do all within his power to uphold each other’s wishes. It was their last promise to one another.

A small laugh broke out, tears trailing behind. He ran forward, and not a single glance back.

Someday, his guiding light would return.

**Author's Note:**

> lucifer deserves a happier ending tho cygames,,, please :(
> 
> i was planning to change up all of the scene dialogue... BUT ACTUALLY THO THE GAME TEXT IS SO POWERFUL it hit me hard in the gut??,,, also i dont write much nor consistently... but i hope it was ok :')


End file.
